


Bugs In Our Ears

by Spaceshipofpearls



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceshipofpearls/pseuds/Spaceshipofpearls
Summary: Pearl and Rose visit the Earth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute springtime fic to avoid thinking about winter.

The bright sunlight flickered through the leaves of the lush forest. A warm breeze drifted among the tree trunks as Rose lead Pearl along a winding path. The forest was more lively than the last time Pearl had been to Earth. 

Last she was here the land was covered by a blanket of snow, the sky was obscured by pale gray clouds, and they walked slowly around a lake listening to nothing but the gentle silence that seemed characteristic of Earth's winters. 

Now though, the air was full of shrill chirps and buzzes. Rose told her that they were the sounds of the forest animals that had been asleep last they visited in the winter. Pearl nodded in response before ducking her head to avoid a feathered creature swooping out of the trees. Rose giggled and they grasped hands before running through the forest. 

They eventually reached a clearing and Pearl gasped, taking in the view. They were standing at the edge of a meadow filled with wildflowers of every color. Some were soft pinks and purples while others were fiery reds and oranges. 

They walked out to the middle of the field and sat down, Pearl leaning her head against Rose's shoulder. They sat there for awhile and just gazed at the sight. Bugs moved from flower to flower. When one landed on Pearl, she squeaked and jumped up. Rose grabbed the bug gently and tried to examine it but the bug flew away before she could see which kind it was. 

Pearl bent down, picking a few flowers. She walked behind Rose and began to carefully weave them into Rose's hair. She walked around Rose examining her work before leaning in and giving Rose a quick peck on the lips. Rose blushed and reached out to pull Pearl in for another kiss.


End file.
